typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Война Святого Грааля
— это состязание, в котором в серии сражений определяется владелец Святого Грааля. В прошлом было много конфликтов вокруг Святого Грааля, и эта Война также относится к ним, в центре которой — битвы до последней пары Мастера (обычно они — опытные маги) и Слуги (призванная в качестве фамильяра Героическая Душа), которая и получит Святой Грааль. Фуюки Война Святого Грааля в Фуюки (также называемая представляет собой ритуал, проводимый уже двести лет. Созданная , Тосака, Мато и Айнцберн, как средство достижения Акаши, сейчас она лишь соревнование за обладание Святым Граалем. Семь магов, выбранных Граалем в качестве Мастеров, при поддержке Грааля призывают семерых Слуг для проведения битв. Победившая пара может использовать Святой Грааль для исполнения желания каждого из них. Истинной целью Грааля является использование семи Слуг для создания прохода, ведущего к Источнику. Однако, имеется существенный недостаток в системе, из-за которого Грааль требует энергии всех семерых Слуг, чтобы активировать Великий Грааль и открыть проход к Акаше. Это означает, что все Слуги, в том числе и Слуга победителя, должны будут убиты, а поскольку держать Грааль может лишь Слуга активировавший Великий Грааль, получение Святого Грааля становится невозможной задачей, так как Мастер сам по себе не способен на это без Слуги. Из-за этого недостатка, Грааль можно использовать лишь для исполнения желаний Мастера и его Слуги. Во всех пяти войнах был лишь один победитель, который на самом деле претендовал на Грааль, а из-за призыва Ангра-Майнью в третьей Войне исполнение истинного желания победителя в большинстве случаев стало невозможным. Грааль, который в обычном своём состоянии «бесцветен», был проклят и превратился в Зло Всего Мира. Он не может исполнить желания без сопутствующих больших разрушений, но только Айнцберны знают про этот факт. В целом, это событие незначительно в мире магов. Ставки были высоки вплоть до Второй Мировой Войны, после которой Церковь начала вмешиваться в процесс. Подготовка к событию и процесс принятия решений регулировались Ассоциацией Магов. Также в руках Ассоциации была большая часть власти над этим вопросом. Однако, так как в это событие также был вовлечён «Святой Грааль», Святая Церковь не могла игнорировать это. «Поддельный или нет, мы должны следить за любыми Святыми Граалями», и поэтому, Святая Церковь отправила своих представителей в город Фуюки, с целью изъять Святой Грааль, как только представится возможность. История Первоначальной целью ритуала было восстановление утерянной Айнцбернами Третьей Магии, Чаши Небес. Около 1790 года тремя семьями (во главе которых стояли Юстиция Лизрич фон Айнцберн, Тосака Нагато и Макири Зокен), был создан ритуал, открывающий врата к Акаше. Поскольку в то время Ассоциация Магов и Церковь запрещали битвы до смерти, в качестве места проведения была выбрана территория на Дальнем Востоке, которая Церковью не контролировалась. Айнцберны, с помощью алхимии создали и подготовили сосуд для Грааля, Тосака предоставили необходимую территорию и вызвали Слуг, а Макири стабилизировали исходные элементы и создали Командные Заклинания для управления Слугами. Ещё когда Тосака, вместе с Макири и Айнцберн, только разрабатывали ритуал Heaven’s Feel, дочь Нагато сыграла в создании системы Войны Святого Грааля большую роль чем её отец. Война Святого Грааля была разработана Юстицией, и она же должна была стать ключом ритуала. Великий Грааль был создан путём создания большой цепи из множества многослойных Знаков, вырезанных на голой скале более 50 метров в диаметре. Она была покрыта несколькими слоями цепей, вырисовывая множество геометрических фигур. Юстиция стояла в центре этого и стала ключом, воспроизводящим Третью Магию. Святой Грааль должен существовать без неё, так как она будет нужна для «Прикосновения Небес». Этот процесс контролировался Кишуа Зелретчем Швайноргом. На сегодняшний день только Тосака желают достичь Акаши, тогда как Айнцберны и Макири хотят рождение завершённого Грааля, то есть восстановления Третьей Магии. Однако и Мато Зокен, и Эмия Широ отмечают, что, возможно, эта цель недостижима, как это было в предыдущих четырёх Heaven’s Feels, а Грааль был испорчен Ангра-Майнью в Третьей Войне. Первая Война Святого Грааля Первая война произошла примерно в 1800 году, но она была абсолютно не похожа на будущие Войны Святого Грааля. Как таковой её даже нельзя было назвать войной, она была ритуалом для достижения Акаши. Потребовалось десять лет с момента создания ритуала, чтобы собрать необходимую энергию для запуска ритуала, но Три Семьи, первоначально планирующие использовать вместе, выяснили, что система может исполнить желание только одного человека. Хотя у них были одинаковые цели, мнения о том, как выполнить их, были разные, поэтому они разорвали союз. Вместо этого они договорились продолжать поддерживать систему и средства для создания Грааля, но после его призыва они становятся врагами. В связи с тем, что для завершения ритуала требуется семь Героических Душ и соответственно семь Мастеров для их призыва, они пригласили четырёх сторонних магов с призывом «Мы преуспели в создании Грааля. Если вы хотите стать свидетелем этого чуда, присоединяйтесь к нам и станьте Мастерами». Хотя посторонние маги стремились лишь узнать о ритуале активации Грааля, они использовали внутренние ссоры как возможность исполнения своих желаний. Хотя права на Грааль удерживали Три Семьи, победа в войне позволила бы им исполнить желание независимо от их происхождения. Этот конфликт не был серьёзным, и может быть назван «небольшой ссорой» из-за противоречивости мнений и интересов. С точки зрения Айнцбернов, всё закончилось до завершения призыва. Призыв Грааля был произведён в храме Рюдо на горе Энзо. Вторая Война Святого Грааля Вторая война проходила примерно в 1860-ых годах, тогда же официально была названа «Войной Святого Грааля». Развитие Войны указало на недостатки в правилах, из-за которых она вышла из под контроля и переросла в настоящую резню, в которой никто не выжил. Она закончилась без победителя, а Три Семьи воспринял это как урок для создания более чётких правил, с участием третьих сторон, как Церковь. Призыв Грааля произошёл в особняке Тосака. Третья Война Святого Грааля Третья война проводилась накануне , в 1930-ых. Джубстахейт фон Айнцберн в качестве штаб-квартиры семьи подготовил лес Айнцбернов и замок. Семьи Тосака и Эдельфельт были участниками. От Эдельфельт участвовало два Мастера, каждый со Слугой класса Сэйбер, благодаря своему уникальному Чародейскому Дару. Айнцберны, уставшие от бесплодных попыток вернуть Третью Магию, нарушили обычную систему, призвав бога, . В итоге они призвали Эвенджера, который заменил класс Берсеркера, но он оказался слабым Слугой без каких-либо способностей. В ходе войны, В Имперской Столице развернулись бои за Малый Грааль с Императорской Армией и нацистами. Эвенджер был убит на ранней стадии конфликта, в то время как по-крайне мере одна из сестёр Эдельфельт, поддерживая репутацию класса Сэйбер, смогла продержаться до конца. В конечном счёте они потерпели поражение от Тосака, а судьба младшей сестры осталось неизвестной. Старшая сестра сбежала из страны, пообещав никогда не возвращаться. Малый Грааль был уничтожен в ходе боевых действий, до того, как был определён победитель, так что дальнейшее проведение ритуала стало бессмысленным и он оказался сорван. Местом призыва Грааля стала церковь в Фуюки. На прошедшем после совещании, тогда ещё молодой Котомине Ризей был назначен в качестве наблюдателя на следующую Войну Святого Грааля. Ритуал закончился неудачей, но Эвенджер, Ангра-Майнью, был поглощён Великим Граалем, чем осквернил его. До этого момента в Войнах призывались только истинные Героические Души, но эта порча сделала возможным призыв «чего-то непохожего на Героическую Душу» в последующие Войны Святого Грааля. Четвёртая Война Святого Грааля Четвёртая Война произошла в 1990-ых, наблюдателем в которой был Котомине Ризей. Проклятие, вызванное Ангра-Майнью, вступило в силу, из-за чего был призван неправильный Слуга Жиль де Рэ. Уничтожение Малого Грааля в предыдущих войн заставило Джубстахейта фон Айнцберн принять решение, что Грааль должен воплощаться в теле гомункула, что привело к созданию Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн. Когда Святой Грааль появляется, Эмия Кирицугу, понимая, что он не сможет исполнить его желание, фактически предаёт своих покровителей Айнцбернов, уничтожая Грааль. Содержимое Грааля выливается наружу и становится причиной пожара, в котором погибло 500 человек и уничтожено 134 здания. Из участников Войны выжили: Кирицугу, Котомине Кирей и Вейвер Вельвет. Гильгамеш, который был воплощён из грязи Ангра-Майнью, также смог существовать в этом мире. Считается, что безрезультатное окончание 4-ой Войны — Грааль не смог предоставить желание победителю (Кирицугу) и последующее уничтожение Грааля победителем — привело к преждевременному началу следующей Войны. Если точнее, неиспользованная энергия от поверженных Слуг была преобразована, что позволило Великому Граалю накопить необходимое количество энергии для начала 5-ой Войны всего лишь через 10 лет. После четвёртой Войны Кирицугу намеревался физически уничтожить систему Святого Грааля до предполагаемой даты начала 5-ой Войны: используя динамит и манипулируя с , спровоцировать локализованное землетрясение через 30-40 лет после окончания 4-ой Войны. Однако из-за раннего начала 5-ой Войны план Кирицугу не смог осуществиться. Пятая Война Святого Грааля Пятая Война происходила в 2004 году, события которой описаны в Fate/stay night. Котомине Кирей, поддерживал контракт с Арчером от предыдущей войны, и, хотя он должен был выступать в качестве беспристрастного посредника от Церкви, он смертельно ранил Базетт Фрага МакРемитц и забрал её Слугу, Лансера. Несмотря на то, что существуют различные возможные развития событий в Fate/stay night, Эмия Широ (Fate), Тосака Рин (Unlimited Blade Works) или Мато Сакура (Heaven’s Feel) становится победителями и помогают в уничтожении Грааля, а не используют его. В Fate/hollow ataraxia, воплощение Ангра-Майнью стремится исполнить желание запутавшейся Базетт. Демонтаж Святого Грааля Демонтаж Святого Грааля происходит через 10 лет после пятой Войны. В 2010 Лорд Эль-Меллой II, Мастер в четвёртой Войне Святого Грааля, прибывает в Фуюки и вместе с главой семьи Тосака намеревается полностью разобрать Великий Грааль. Такое развитие событий противоречило плану Ассоциации Магов по его восстановлению, так что цели двух сторон противоположны. Это вызвало великое потрясение, соизмеримое с Войнами Грааля, но, в конце концов, Великий Грааль был демонтирован. С разрушением Великого Грааля в ветке Heaven’s Feel, неизвестно, каким образом развернулись бы события. Процесс center|600px Войны начинаются раз в 60 лет, необходимых Великому Граалю для накопления достаточного количества маны для призыва Слуг. Если Грааль не в состоянии использовать эту энергию, время может уменьшиться, как в случае с пятой Войной, которую от четвёртой отделяли всего 10 лет. Грааль выбирает потенциальных Мастеров в течение нескольких лет до начала Войны. Он отдаёт приоритет трём семьям-основателям, а затем выбирает подходящих магов неизвестным образом. Могут быть выбраны более семи потенциальных Мастеров, но только первым семи удаётся призвать Слуг, получить Командные Заклинания и право выступать в качестве Мастера. Также возможно, что невыбранные люди могут выступать в качестве Мастеров и заключить контракт со Слугами, оставшихся без Мастера. Слуги могут быть вызваны заранее, но призыв за два месяца, например, в случае с Берсеркером, является аномальным. Они могут быть призваны далеко от места проведения ритуала, позволяя призвать Слугу в Европе и позже перебраться в Фуюки. Со стороны Война выглядит как сражения, победитель которых получает исполнение желания; на самом деле цель сражений — заполнить сосуд Грааля душами всех семи Слуг. Поражённые Слуги возвращаются обратно в виде чистой энергии и, как правило, исчезают из эпохи, попадая в Трон в виде информации о Героических Душах, но Грааль временно останавливает этот процесс и собирает их. Загадать желание можно уже при пяти собранных Слугах, но для исполнения желания необходимо шесть Слуг. Для выполнения истинной цели Грааля — открытия «дыры» к Истоку, нужны все семь Слуг. По мере заполнения сосуда энергия Героических Душ, возвращающихся в «Зал Героев», используется Великим Граалем для открытия «дыры», ведущей к Акаше. Из-за порчи ритуала исполнение большинства желаний требует крупных разрушений. Эмия Кирицугу понял, что Святой Грааль испорчен, когда увидел видение того, как исполнится его желание — вместо спасения человечества, он показал ему утопию, в которой всё человечество, кроме него, его жены и дочери уничтожено; в результате, Кирицугу отверг Грааль и попытался уничтожить его. Спустя десятилетие, его приёмный сын Широ, завершит эту миссию и сделает так, что злоба испорченного артефакта никогда не будет угрожать планете снова. Хотя максимальное количество Слуг — семь, у Великого Грааля есть вспомогательная система резерва, которая может снова распределить Командные Заклинания, чтобы призвать ещё семь Слуг. Эта система была разработана на случай, если все семь Слуг решат образовать союз, но это событие крайне маловероятно и кроме того, при активации этой системы, линии лей Фуюки, скорее всего будут исчерпаны. Это должно использоваться только в качестве чрезвычайной меры, чтобы получить ещё семь Слуг, чтобы выступить против тех, кто объединился.Fate/Apocrypha — Том 1 Контроль Первая и Вторая Войны никем не контролировались, но хаотичная вторая Война заставила их пересмотреть свою позицию. Япония стала превращаться в цивилизованную страну, и появился риск распространения свидетелей многочисленных разрушений, поэтому возникла необходимость контроля информации, даже в таких отдалённых местах. Это был конфликт между магами, потому никто из Ассоциации Магов из-за политических последствий не подходил в качестве посредника. Вместо этого они использовали внешнюю авторитетную организацию — Церковь, сторону противопоставленную Магам, которая сочла неприемлемым использование названия одного из их самых священных артефактов — Грааля. Церковь действует под тем предлогом, что они не могут игнорировать возможность того, что эта чаша на самом деле получена от крови Христа; на самом деле они уже знают, что эти две вещи никак не связаны. Они по-прежнему отправляют наблюдателя, потому что не могут игнорировать столь мощный артефакт, потому что они не хотят чтобы кто-то использовал Грааль ради своих эгоистических желаний. Главным поводом для беспокойства для них являются не маги, желающие достичь Источника, а существование того, чьё воздействие на мир представляет большую угрозу. Ассоциация также имеет свои интересы в этом ритуале, потому она отправляет Базетт Фрагу МакРемитц участвовать в пятой Войне Святого Грааля. Война Святого Грааля проходит незаметно для обычных людей. Церковь, несущая ответственность за сокрытие информации, манипулирует ей, изменяя воспоминания пострадавших и подчищая места схваток, а Ассоциация управляет СМИ. Также Айнцберны покрывают расходы на любые сопутствующие разрушения. Они будут наказывать владельца земель, если ситуация выйдет из под контроля, как, например, было в Heaven’s Feel. Ответственность за ущерб, вызванный в обществе, и за убийство Базетт возлагают на Котомине Кирея, но активация пути к Истоку доставляет Тосаке Рин гораздо большие неприятности. Подобные ритуалы должны проводиться только под их наблюдением, но она узнала, что они хотят убить её, так как путь был закрыт. Лунная Клеть Война Святого Грааля Лунной Клети основывается на ритуале в Фуюки. Эта Война сильно отличается от оригинальной: начинается она с 999 участников, которые потом сокращаются до 128 Мастеров, которые проводят бои в турнире. Все участники имеют души, оцифрованные для входа в Лунную Клеть; в случае дисквалификации либо поражения они умирают из-за удаления данных об их душах. История Лунная Клеть использует систему Войны Святого Грааля для сбора данных. Как таковая она не проводилась примерно до 20-го века, и оригинальное конфликты не имеют названия. Она хочет, отобрать лучшие образцы данных, поэтому война за выживание на основе ритуала в Фуюки, был лучшим способом для того, чтобы отделить хорошее от плохого. Маги приглашаются просто убить других, а затем бежать, оставляя за собой горы трупов. Это изменилось с появлением Твайса Г. Писмана в качестве NPC, что позволило ему каждый раз возрождаться в качестве NPC, независимо от того, сколько раз он проиграл. В конечном итоге Твайс стал победителем и достиг Святого Грааля, но он не мог загадать ему желание из-за того, что NPC, которым фактически он являлся, будут удалены перед исполнением его желания. Он решил манипулировать правилами Лунной Клети в системе Войны Святого Грааля, битве на выживание, в которой только один человек может выйти победителем. Цель состояла в том, чтобы создать мир, где пределы человеческого потенциала могут быть раздвинуты за пределы воображения, чтобы получить подходящего человека, чтобы тот исполнил его желания вместо него. Более двух лет он приглашал многих магов участвовать, что привело к огромному увеличению числа случаев смерти, связанных с хакерами. Сущность процесса Отборочные соревнования thumb|[[Кишинами Хакуно и её Фигурка]] Участники собираются в школе, после чего у всех, за исключением некоторых специальных людей типа Леонардо Б. Харвея и Юлия Б. Харвея, блокируются все воспоминания. Размещённые в роли учеников с различными воспоминаниями, они посещают уроки каждый день. Всё кажется искусственным, так как ученики имеют проблемы с воспоминаниями и общим ощущением от школы. Те, кто пытаются выяснить странности, могут вернуть свои настоящие воспоминания. Некоторым, как, например, Тосаке Рин, это удаётся быстро, другим же это даётся с трудом. Прямое воздействие на людей без воспоминаний в течение этого периода является нарушением правил. Люди, близкие к открытию правды, чувствуют головную боль и feel static, из-за чего они видят, как иллюзия распадается. С течением времени люди начинают исчезать, число учеников с каждым днём становится всё меньше; только те, кто решается выйти за принятые рамки и преуспели в этом, имеют право на существование. Вернувшим воспоминания разрешается принять участие в основном турнире. В общем, около 30 % проходят на следующий этап отборочных соревнований, те же, кто остался в школе, дисквалифицируются. В заключительной части потенциальным Мастерам даётся Фигурка (замена Слуги) и проверяются их способности. Они выступают против другой Фигурки, и если они потерпят поражение, то будут дисквалифицированы. Те, кто сможет победить, становятся одним из 128 конкурирующих Мастеров и получают Слугу. Если Кишинами Хакуно проигрывает, он спасётся, призвав выбранного Слугу, который спасёт его. Сражения Каждый из оставшихся 128 участников получает Слугу, и допускаются к основной части Войны Святого Грааля, отборочному турниру, который длится семь недель. Последние оставшаяся в живых пары Мастер-Слуга, получат право претендовать на Святой Грааль. Действие переносится в новое Зеркало Души, принявшее вид школы используемой в предварительных испытаниях, и все Мастера и Слуги могут использовать её по своему усмотрению. Сражения не допускаются, но Слуг можно материализовывать. Каждой паре предоставляется Личная Комната, в которой они могут отдохнуть, и где есть доступ к магазину, библиотеке, кабинету медсестры и церкви для различных потребностей. Каждый раунд, всем Мастерам выбирается в противники случайный Мастер, и даётся одна неделя для подготовки к бою. В подготовительный период, на шесть дней предоставляется доступ в Арену, а на седьмой день происходит Смертельная Битва. В арену можно зайти не более одного раза в день. Так Мастера могут набраться сил, сражаясь там со случайно сгенерированными программами. Если Мастер потерпит поражение от программы, он будет дисквалифицирован. Для каждого Мастера, Арена генерирует два Триггера, первичный ключ шифра и вторичный ключ шифра, которые надо получить за право участвовать в Смертельной Битве. Если их не получить, то на седьмой день Мастер не сможет выйти на бой и будет немедленно дисквалифицирован. Помимо накопления силы, противники дают время на поиск улик, выявляющих класс и личность вражеского Слуги. Обе пары сразу допускаются на Арену, так что они могут взаимодействовать. Прямые сражения не допускаются, но в противном случае, СЕ.РА.Ф потребуется время, чтобы вмешаться. Может произойти короткий бой, и не исключено, что одна из сторон проиграет, если они полностью повержены, до того как вмешается СЕ.РА. Ф. Получив два триггера и выжив в течении этих шести дней, открывается Колизей, где сражаются и проигравший выбывает, а победитель переходит на следующий раунд. Хотя на территории студенческого городка запрещены боевые действия, фактически, запрет действует в полной мере только для Мастеров. Слуги могут предпринимать определённые меры, если они готовы получить штрафы от СЕ.РА. Ф. Полностью ограничиваются только действия, которые угрожают самой Лунной Клети, вплоть до того, что Слуг могут заставить пойти против их Мастеров или есть риск быть полностью стёртым. Для тех, кто находится под действием Безумного Усиления, СЕ.РА.Ф делает исключение. СЕ.РА.Ф посылает доверенную программу, чтобы наказать Слугу и Мастера, который несёт ответственность за проступок Слуги. Кишинами Хакуно сталкивается со следующими противниками: * Первая неделя: Мато Синдзи и Райдер * Вторая неделя: Дэн Блэкмор и Арчер * Третья неделя: Алиса и Кастер * Четвёртая неделя: Ран Ру с Лансером (Ветка Рин) либо Гато Мондзи с Берсеркером (Ветка Рани) * Пятая неделя: Юлий Б. Харвей и Ассасин * Шестая неделя: Рани VIII с Берсеркером (Ветка Рин) либо Тосака Рин с Лансером (Ветка Рани) * Последняя неделя: Леонардо Б. Харвей и Сэйбер * Экстра: Твайс Г. Писман и Сэйвер Победа Получение доступа к ядру Лунной Клети, Святому Граалю Семи Небес, позволяет человеку использовать силу Лунной Клети для исполнения своего желания. Лабиринт Сакуры thumb|Лабиринт Сакуры — создаётся БиБи на Обратной стороне Лунной Клети в Fate/Extra CCC. Он берёт Мастеров и Слуг из Войны Святого Грааля, и помещает их в её мир. Битвы * Глава 1: Этажи 1-3 Тосака Рин и Лансер * Глава 2: Этажи 4-6 Арчер Рани VIII и Лансер * Глава 3: Этажи 7-9 Пассионлип * Глава 4: Этажи 10-12 Джинако Каригири и Лаунчер * Плохой Конец Реквием * Глава 5: Этажи 11-15 Shinji-Tank и Мато Синдзи Берсеркер * Глава 6: Этажи 16-18 Кастер Арчер Мелтлилит * Глава 7: Этажи 19-20 ZERO-MODEL БиБи Сешоуин Киара и Кастер * Серкетное Место Тосака Рин и Арчер Котомине Кирей и Лансер Твайс Г. Писман и Кастер Токио Война Святого Грааля в Fate/Prototype происходит в городе Токио. Она отличается от Войны Святого Грааля в Фуюки из альтернативного мира в том, что ритуал проводится с официальной поддержкой Церкви. Один из кардиналов, среди более чем сотни в самом сердце Святой Церкви, взял Имитацию Грааля с целью воссоздать чудо на Дальнем Востоке. Опираясь на идею того, что это машина исполняющая желания участвующих магов, он запланировал использовать души семерых Слуг, для призыва существа более высокого уровня существования, Зверя Апокалипсиса. Вовлечённым Мастерам и их Слугам были даны Командные Заклинания разных рангов. был создан, чтобы призывать «добрые» Героические Души, а подземный — для хранения большого числа душ. Характеристики Святого Грааля почти идентичны Святому Граалю Фуюки, кроме этих различий. Великий Грааль представляет собой трёхмерный магический круг, находящийся внутри гигантской пещеры под городом. Хотя участников заверяют, что он может исполнять желания и привести к Источнику, его истинное предназначение — быт хранилищем принесённых в жертву душ, которые затем воплотятся в форме Зверя. Святой Грааль принял форму чаши, в соответствии с известным чудом христианского Бога, тайны древних времён. В общем, чаша используется для питья и таким образом действует как контейнер для переноски воды, а Святой Грааль, чаша кованая милостью Божией, является хранилищем метафизического, неся в себе мысли людей. Мысль — это понятие которое не несёт в себе никакой энергии и не обладает материальностью. Святой Грааль в состоянии дать форму мыслям для воссоздания Героических Душ, символам, несущим в себе мечты и мысли множества людей на протяжении всей истории. Истинными героями считаются те, кто появился от добрых мыслей, но также есть много людей желающих дурного. Их мысли могут заставить Святой Грааль призвать безумную Душу. История Во время Первой Войны Святого Грааля в Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, Саджо Манака и Сэйбер в конечном итоге победили других шесть Мастеров и заполучили Грааль. Хотя Манака якобы действовала в интересах своей семьи в достижении Источника, она, вместо этого, планировала воплотить Зверя, жертвуя души людей. Она убила своего отца, но Сэйбер, чувствуя отвращение к ней и Святому Граалю, предал её, прежде чем она смогла убить свою сестру, Саджо Аяку. Она была ранена и брошена в Великом Граале, в конце войны. Вторая Война Святого Грааля в Fate/Prototype, началась спустя восемь лет, и Аяка призвала Сэйбера, как своего Слугу. Казалось бы, эта Война Святого Грааля проходит по стандартным законам, с участием семерых Мастеров, но Санкрайд Фан, восьмой Мастер, не имеет ранга. Манака была возрождена Святым Граалем в качестве Мастера, и она вернула шестерых побеждённых Слуг из предыдущей Войны, ожидая полного воплощения Зверя. Великая Война Святого Грааля , также называемая Великой Войной — это Война Святого Грааля в Fate/Apocrypha. Этот конфликт основан на ритуале из Фуюки, происходящий в альтернативной реальности, где Великий Грааль был украден после Третьей Войны Святого Грааля. Действие происходит в Трифасе, города на окраине Трансильвании, региона Румынии. История Оригинальная Третья Война Святого Грааля в Фуюки происходила во времена начала Второй мировой войны, но ритуал не удалось завершить из-за уничтожения Малого Грааля. После Войны, Дарник Престон Иггдмилленния, маг, поддерживающий нацистов, обнаружил Великий Грааль в пещерах под горой Энзо и смог забрать его с помощью нацистов. Три Семьи и японская императорская армия сражались, чтобы помешать краже, но они проиграли из-за того, что были ослаблены Войной Святого Грааля. Великий Грааль был успешно забран нацистами. Когда-то, во время тех событий, был призван Амакуса Широ Токисада в качестве Рулера, и, оставшись материализованным, позднее присоединился к Церкви Нацистская Германия планировала использовать его для правления всем миром, но во время его транспортировки Дарник вмешался и забрал его для своей семьи Иггдмилленния. Записи об этой битве были известны только магам, а его местонахождение оказалось никому не известным, что привело к предположению, что, возможно, он попал в руки императорской армии или наткнулся на рейд советских войск. Мечта Третьего Рейха о мировом правлении рухнула, а Дарник покинул сторону нацистов. Хотя похищение положило конец конфликтам Фуюки и мечтам Трёх Семей, Айнцберны не сдались и, кажется, принялись создавать новый Грааль. Семья Тосака отказалась от Грааля. О предположительно-распавшейся семье Мато нет никакой информации. Это дало толчок к распространению конфликтов по всему миру. При попытке подготовить Великий Грааль для использования в своих целях, Дарник допустил распространение информации, имеющей отношение к ритуалу, что он посчитал своей единственной оплошностью. Хотя Ассоциация Магов мало обращала внимания на ритуал Фуюки, информация об основах системы распространилась среди магов по всему мире, что привело к появлению ритуалов на каждом континенте. Ритуал ничем не выделялся примерно до конца 20-го века, большинство проводимых войн были небольшими по масштабу по сравнению с Фуюки. В них смогли призывать только пять Слуг, и даже если ритуал был полностью проведён, он никогда не доходил до точки возможности исполнения желания. Расположение Великого Грааля, в то время, было раскрыто благодаря отделению Иггдмилленния от Ассоциации, когда они использовали его в качестве координационного центра своей собственной ассоциации. Они призвали своих Слуг для подготовки к конфликту, и устроились на своём новом месте. Из-за вмешательства пятидесяти охотников из Ассоциации, резервная система Великого Грааля была активирована, что позволило Ассоциации призвать дополнительных семь Слуг, чтобы противостоять Иггдмилленния. Война Святого Грааля с участием четырнадцати Слуг стала самой крупной из когда-либо виденных, из-за чего её называют Великой Войной Святого Грааля. В связи с неоднократным запуском Войны Святого Грааля, реликвии, выступающие как катализаторы для мощных героев, таких как Гильгамеш, Король Артур, и Александр Великий, были раскиданы по миру и со временем потеряны. Оставшихся ещё было достаточно для того, чтобы Иггдмилленния и Ассоциация смогли призвать Слуг по своему выбору. Сущность процесса Великая Война использует резервную систему, созданную для Великого Грааля. Хотя подобная система, скорее всего, исчерпала бы линии лей в Фуюки, по земле Трифаса проходят лучшие линии лей Румынии, и накопление магической энергии происходит на более высокой скорости, чем в Фуюки, до такой степени, что его называют неисчерпаемым. Из-за беспрецедентного характера Великой Войны, Святой Грааль рассматривает её как аномальное посягательство на свою власть, независимо от того, насколько система была изменена. Назначаемый независимый наблюдатель, существует он или нет, это вмешательство постороннего, поэтому Святой Грааль не учитывает его. Поэтому, он призвал Слугу в качестве Управляющего (Рулер) Войной Святого Грааля. Этот Слуга не принадлежит ни к одной из сторон, а защищает саму концепцию Войны Святого Грааля. Обе стороны посчитали, что собравшихся слишком много, чтобы это можно было не принимать во внимание, так что они приняли призыв Слугу класса Рулер как данность. Подкатегория Войн Святого Грааля — производные, маленькие Войны Святого Грааля, которые стали появляться в мире Fate/Apocrypha после того, как Дарник Престон Иггдмилленния распространил информацию о создании ритуала магам по всему миру. *Подкатегория Войн Святого Грааля Греции провалилась после того, как стала борьбой между магами за “катализатор Геракла”, закончившись простой магической битвой. Even after the usage of Heracles was forbidden, there was never a proper ritual held in Greece because the next war simply turned into a similar competition for a "catalyst of Achilles." *Война Святого Грааля Лабиринта *Шекспир сумел усилить Мастера достаточно для того, чтобы победить Слугу. *Вейвер Вельвет призвал Alexander и Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald died in a similar manner to the Fourth Holy Grail War. Истинная и Фальшивая Война Святого Грааля в Сноуфилде — это ритуал, проводящийся в Америке. Вместо того, чтобы бороться за Святой Грааль, война основана на «Фальшивом Граале», что делает ритуал трудно прогнозируемым по сравнению с Фуюки. Хотя кажется, что огромный масштаб подготовки к ритуалу требует семью магов такого уровня, как Великий Дом Айнцбернов, «Инициатор» Войны Святого Грааля не объявляется, и при этом теоретический маг такого уровня также не выделяется. Определение «Ритуал Призыва» является расплывчатым в лучшем случае в связи с недостатками системы, как показано на призыве Райдера. После пятого призванного Слуги, Фальшивый Грааль материализует шестого Слугу, даже через грубую силу. Grand Order — семь экспедиций по поиску Святого Грааля осуществлённые Организацией Безопасности Халдея. Странные Рассказы об Имперском Святом Граале — побочная Война Грааля, произошедшая во время Третьей Войны Святого Грааля. После победы в войне создала модель новой бомбы и использовала её в качестве «сердца» Святого Грааля. Это особое оружие, названное «81-ая Бомба Святого Грааля», было предназначено для защиты Японии от существующих врагов на конец Второй Мировой Войны. Против врагов из подразделения магов Третьего Рейха, это событие стало Войной Святого Грааля скрытой в истории. Война Святого Грааля Эйнсвортов В Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA, ритуал Войны Святого Грааля в Фуюки был остановлен до того, как он начался. Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн была рождена с целью стать Святым Граалем, но Эмия Кирицугу и Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн решили запечатать её воспоминания и попытаться остановить ритуал навсегда. После появления Классовых Карт в Фуюки сначала считали, что они являются остатками Войны Святого Грааля, но Айрисвиль указала, что тому ритуалу соответствуют только названия классов на этих картах. Они не те Слуги, которые были бы призваны, и они не совпадают с аналогичными в планируемом ритуале. На самом деле, они часть ритуала из параллельного мира, попадающие в мир Фуюки из другого мира. История Ритуал был начат семьёй Эйнсворт в параллельном мире, с Мию Эдельфельт в качестве Святого Грааля. Глава семьи потратил много времени собирая Тайные Знаки, магические инструменты и другие вместилища магии, чтобы заменить Благородный Фантазм или Святой Грааль. Все предметы были просто сброшены в одну большую кучу, и в конечном итоге они получили Святой Грааль в виде Мию. В отличие от Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн, которая была рождена использоваться в качестве Святого Грааля, как часть Войны Святого Грааля, Мию родилась как завершённый Святой Грааль и Война Святого Грааля, вместо этого, была создана специально для неё. Сущность процесса Вместо призыва Героических Духов, ритуал Эйнсвортов создаёт карты с силами и способностями присущие той или иной Героической Душе. Затем, Карты Класса используются с неизвестной целью, связанной с целями Эйнсвортов. Зеркальный Мир thumb|Илия и Мию открывают Зеркальный Путь, под наблюдением Рин и Лувии Название для группы карманных пространств, которые были созданы Картами Класса. Они имитируют ландшафт, который является копией из реального мира, но без живых существ, а нанесённые ему повреждения не влияют на реальный мир. Первоначально, их размер был несколько километров в радиусе, но, чем больше было собрано карт тем больше уменьшались подпространства, вплоть до размеров одного здания. Их название происходит от аналогии, что если поставить два зеркала друг напротив друга, то в них будут возникать бесконечное количество вложенных изображений, и каждое карманное пространство это одно из этих отражений, зеркальное отображение реального мира. Считалось, что каждая Карта Класса должна находиться в своём, отдельном пространстве, хотя было показано, что две карты могут разделять одно пространство. Только после того, как Калейдожезл заключил контракт с владельцем, Зеркальный Мир может быть открыт заклинанием «Зеркальный Путь». После открытия, Зеркальный Путь может мгновенно переслать несколько людей в Зеркальный Мир и обратно, перед тем как закрыться. Прочие * Синдзюку: Война Святого Грааля в первоначально задуманной Fate/Apocrypha происходит в Синдзюку. В одном из апокрифов отмечается, что Синдзюку — не обычное место. Это ненормальность заключается также в том, что были призваны четырнадцать, а не семь Слуг. Неизвестно, имеется ли какая-нибудь связь с системой в Фуюки. Позже в новелле он был изменён на Трифас. Ссылки }} en:Holy Grail War Категория:Магия Категория:Fate/stay night Категория:Fate/Zero Категория:Fate/Apocrypha Категория:Fate/Prototype Категория:Fate/strange fake Категория:Fate/Extra